The pinball game has a playfield board and a number of pinballs propelled usually one after another onto the board. Located on the board are various kinds of ball objectives and targets which when struck register a score. One of these objectives or targets may be a rubber ring or band encircling a set of posts. A switch (or switches) has its blade protruding through an opening in the playfield board and in contact with the rubber band. When the ball strikes the band, the switch is actuated, causing a score to be registered. Also, a kicker device may be associated with the rubber band causing the ball to be rebounded at an increased speed. Usually, a decorative plastic plate is carried by these posts, which may be illuminated when the score is registered.
In the past, each such post was a plastic body having a bore therethrough. A bolt extended through the playfield board, through the bore in the post, and through a hole in the cover plate. A nut applied to the free end of the bolt held the three parts together. Undesirably, however, this required three separate parts: the post, the bolt, and the nut. Moreover, it required too much time and labor to assemble the three parts.